I'm the Condescension
by XxotakulivexX
Summary: the brief reflections of The Signless as that batter witch, The Condescension, states her deathly sordid monologue.


I'm imminently to cross the threshold to the mystifyingly exquisite environment acknowledged far and wide as the irrevocably challenging habit entirely recognized to unmerciful murders, lackadaisical betrayers, insolent bastards, and substantially extravagant facades of scandalous accusations.

I'm the new one. The freshest of installments. What she never anticipated would materialize in her territory.

Where does this tragic tale of a authentic martyr begin you ask? The most exceptional addition to a local which in itself neglects the frivolous intelligence I seek vehemently to teach. I'm the wayward patronizing future of a new Alternia and I consistently find that notion pleasing...

But she found me. Discovered my deplorable existence futile, I did.

"_I will personally assure you are rejected, isolated, and ignored. Left entirely devastated and broken." _

I cringed at her authentically genuine laugh. She enjoyed my grimaces of disgust and howls of agony. She'd made it clear from the very gruesome beginning how my revolting reactions played her fancy.

"_I'm impressed the weight of horrid insults has yet to crush your sordid mutant body, Signless. i would of loved to of discover your confounded corpse." _

Could she be serious? A blatant disregard for trollmanity had never been displayed so cruelly. Yet I witnessed the swiftly controlled strike of her gleaming trident and viewed the brutality she wrecked. A breed of high blood all her own. Just the way she preferred it.

"_Did you honestly think you were one of many? That you could effortlessly fit in amongst the rest? I am your enemy, your adversary; my escalading laughter will be your endlessly tormenting swan song. Your futile howls and pathetic pleads will fuel my destruction of your soul." _

I fell back in the pain she provoked. How seductively insane was the mirth she found in this. I envied her delight; remembering my own enjoyment now long since passed. But I also beheld fear. Not an adulterated version safe for wriggers but an exceptionally disturbing display on my own punishment to come. She would take pride in it. Receive satisfaction from her own quelled bloodlust. It was reflexive instinct to fight and struggle against my bonds; the chains she had arrested my body with. Except my attempts seemed fruitless once the following rant dripped from her lips like the cherry red blood from my veins.

"_I dare say the world will seem strange and foreign once you're dead, Signless. Once I've erased your fowl existence from _my_ world. You must have known your resistance cared so little for you."_

It was equal to an agonizing attack. The peaceful prophecy I'd worked so hard to spread into the toughened hearts of all who my preaching fell not upon deaf ears. I realized she might have been right. She may have spoken truth to me. It was an infuriating notion. I steeled myself against any attacks she may soon lay waste and replied to her insistent monologue.

"You're nothing, Condense. Nothing more than pathetic lies and intensive trickery."

Her laugh of hilarity stole off the air from my lungs more so than the pain inducing strike to my torso. Yet the manner in which her ego absorbed my words and spit then back to me tenfold only increased my newly arising fury. Her hips swayed to my decreasing heart rate, almost as if it echoed not only in _my_ ears but also her grey finned ones stowed away beneath oceans of swirling midnight locks. It seemed my out lash of words had entertained her further, I reasoned when her lips pursed and eyebrow rose.

"_Leave the insults to the instigators, Signless. I'm the one with the unmatched power. I'm the highest of the highbloods. I'm the Condescension." _

She smirked at my disgust, my mockery, my pain. With a snap of wrist I felt my chains being tightened and my blood beginning to fly. Time was measurable now, my time. I only wondered how my followers faired. I'd _had_ led them astray hadn't I? if I would of known these were to be my last thoughts, perhaps I wouldn't of been so cruel. Yet nothing warned me of my immensely imminent doom and now I'd certainly face her with pride. Now I'd certainly face the Condescension.

"_You're soon to be the absconder, I faintly hear. Infelicitous we are opposites, my lovely dear." _


End file.
